The Demon and the Sorcerer
by Demonwolf
Summary: A prequel to the musical. Ladahlord the sorcerer begins a friendship with a demon named Tomoko Kurosaki. Together, they set the stage for a strange tale to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 _Again, this story will follow the new musical's continuity. I_ _highly recommend checking out the synopsis and soundtrack._

Ladahlord knelt and plunged the empty flask into the stream. Drawing it out, the sorcerer inserted a cork and shook the flask a few times. Perfect! Clear water from a Japanese stream was just what his next spell called for. Stowing the flask into one of his many pockets, Ladahlord gave the lapels of his red velvet jacket a tug and straightened his black silk top hat. He was about to leave when the bushes behind him rustled. Ladahlord paused, sighed, then turned to face the vibrating greenery.

"I know you're there," he called. "Go on, clear off, or I'll turn you into flowers for some doe-eyed maiden to come along and pluck!"

Hissing laughter came from the bushes. "Bold old sorcerer or foolish young sorcerer?" a raspy voice questioned.

"Young or old, I wasn't told," Ladahlord answered. And in truth, he had no idea of his exact age. His current appearance was a cross between a young man just beginning to get old and an old man with quite a few traces of youth. His physical traits, like his current attire- ruffled white shirt, red velvet jacket, tan trousers, black boots, fingerless grey gloves, and top hat- could be changed at will. Still, Ladahlord preferred his slightly scruffy look to any other.

At the very least, the sorcerer mused, he looked better than the runty demons emerging from the bushes. There were five of them in total, all of them clothed in scraps of ragged cloths knotted about their navels. All five of the demons boasted one eye apiece and a single stubby horn atop their pointed heads. Their large mouths hung open, displaying rotted teeth and thick mottled tongues. The smell oozing from their purple skin and slackened jaws made Ladahlord wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Ugh, must you stand there killing the grass? I said clear off!" The largest among the demons pointed a chipped claw at him.

"Surrender to us now, magic man, and we will kill you quickly before we drain the power from your blood." In response, Ladahlord plucked a blade of fresh grass by his foot and stuck it in his mouth.

"No," he said, chewing, "I don't think I will. And forget about being flowers. I think I'll turn you into stones for children to skim across the water. How does that sound?"

The lead demon growled. "Get him," he snarled. The demons charged, but before they got more than a few steps, a deafening screech split the air. Ladahlord, who had been prepared to turn his attackers into pebbles, quickly switched the words on his tongue to a spell of protection. Instantly, an iridescent globe formed around the sorcerer. From within the glowing shield, he watched the five demons utter screams of their own and clutch their heads in agony. In seconds, blood gushed from the demons' eyes, ears, and noses before they collapsed to the ground, twitching weakly before going completely still.

Dissolving the shield, Ladahlord walked over to the lead demon and nudged the corpse with the toe of his boot. "Well," he said, "at least they died in battle."

"If you could call it that." Ladahlord turned to face his rescuer. Or rather, _rescuers_ as two young men stepped into view. With one glance, Ladahlord was able to determine two important facts about the young men. First of all, they were identical twins.

Secondly, they were very powerful demons.

The two demons scrutinized Ladahlord carefully as the sorcerer stared boldly back at them. The young men looked to be in their early twenties, but, as Ladahlord was well aware, trying to gauge the age of a magical creature by appearance was hardly accurate. Still, their angular faces were unmarked by age and their long fawn colored hair was thick and glossy with health. Both brothers wore dark blue kimonos and loose blue pants tucked into black slippers. Atop their shoulders, both demons also sported a leathery black cloak.

One of the demons caught Ladahlord's eyeing his cloak. With a sudden snap, the cloak seemed to spring off his shoulders, unfolding into a pair of large black bat wings.

"Ahhh, I see," Ladahlord said with a nod. "I should have guessed you were bat demons from the screech attack you used."

The demon's golden eyes hardened. "And just what does a magic man like you want in Kurosaki territory?" As he spoke, the demon bared his deadly fangs at Ladahlord.

"Hold, Takashi." The second demon, whose face and eyes held a gentleness the other lacked, stepped forward and placed a clawed hand on his brother's shoulder. "This man has done nothing wrong."

"Perhaps not yet, but I should like to know his intentions," Takashi growled, flexing his own claws.

"Then ask him," Takashi's brother said mildly He turned to Ladahlord and gave him a calm smile. "I am Tomoko Kurosaki and this is my elder brother Takashi. We are the sons of Haruki Kurosaki, Lord of these lands."

"An honor," Ladahlord said, bowing to the two. Chuckling, Tomoko bowed back.

"You know our language _and_ customs, I see," he said approvingly.

"I know many customs, my lord," Ladahlord replied. "Considering all the traveling I do, it is necessary."

"You are a nomad?" Takashi asked, his brow still furrowed in suspicion.

"Something like that. I go where I am needed."

"You give aid to those who need you, then?" Tomoko asked.

"Quite so, my lord."

Tomoko smiled. "No need for that. Just Tomoko will suffice. And you are?"

"I am called Ladahlord," the sorcerer answered, feeling a smile of his own steal over his face.

"Odd name, but then, you are clearly not from any of the surrounding territories," Takashi noted.

"No I'm not. And I do apologize for intruding."

"No need. We do not punish those who enter our territory unless they break our laws," Tomoko said.

"Although you have yet to tell us why you are here, sorcerer," Takashi added.

"I needed this." Ladahlord drew the flask of river water from his coat.

"You needed water?"

"Clear river water from a Japanese stream," Ladahlord clarified. "An ingredient for my next potion."

"And who will be receiving this potion?" Takashi asked.

"Whoever needs it. I'm not certain yet, but it will be someone in need."

"I think that should suffice, Takashi," Tomoko said. "Ladahlord's business is his own, but he clearly means no harm."

Takashi glanced at his brother, gave a sigh, and nodded.

" _Hai_ , Tomoko, I think you are correct. Besides, I doubt even a sorcerer as powerful as Ladahlord would dare attack true demons." Takashi cast a disdainful glance a the rapidly decaying corpses of the purple demons.

"I assure you, my lord, I have no intention of doing anyone in your family harm," Ladahlord said.

"Very well. We shall leave you to your business, sorcerer. Good fortune to you. Come, Tomoko. Father will be expecting us."

Takashi spread his wings and gave them a powerful sweep. Instantly, the demons was borne aloft and vanished into the evening sky. Tomoko turned back to Ladahlord.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ladahlord. Whatever your endeavors are, I wish you well."

"Thank you, Tomoko. I hope I haven't caused you any trouble."

Tomoko laughed. "Oh, not at all. Takashi can be fierce, but he merely wishes to keep our home safe. He is our father's heir, after all. And truth be told, he still considers it his job to look after me."

Ladahlord grinned. "Of course. He is your older brother. Speaking of which, you probably shouldn't keep him or your father waiting, Tomoko."

"True. Be well, Ladahlord. I hope our paths cross again."

Tomoko's powerful wings unfurled and, like his brother, he was soaring through the sky in the time it took Ladahlord to draw a breath. The sorcerer watched the bat demon fly off until he was lost to sight.

"Tomoko Kurosaki," Ladahlord murmured. "Yes, I think we will be seeing each other again soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Now, do you understand what you have to do, Saki?" Ladahlord asked, kneeling down. In front of him, the little girl nodded furiously, her thick black bangs dancing over her wide brown eyes.

"I understand, sir. I have to wait for the sun to go down, then face the rising moon and drink this potion."

"Well done. Do so and I promise you won't wake cold and hungry tomorrow."

The gaunt eight-year-old's face split into a wide smile. "Thank you! Thank you, sir!"

"Of course, little one. Good luck!" Ladahlord rose to his feet and snapped his fingers, vanishing in a cloud of mist. In truth, though, he only teleported himself behind a nearby tree. Peering around the thick trunk, Ladahlord watched the little girl dart into the run-down shack she called home. The sorcerer shook his head; living as an orphan on the outskirts of a little village was no life for a child. Why, it was a miracle she hadn't starved to death or been carried her off by someone with less than honorable intentions. Ah, well, she'd be fine now!

With a satisfied smile, Ladahlord prepared to depart, but before he could utter a teleportation spell, a voice spoke from directly above him.

"Will the child truly wake to happier circumstances tomorrow?"

Ladahlord glanced up to see Tomoko Kurosaki sitting in the branches, his back resting against the trunk. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at the bat demon.

"Now what kind of a man would I be if I didn't keep a promise to an innocent child?"

"No man at all, truthfully," Tomoko replied with a chuckle. "Tell me, Ladahlord, how long have you known I was here?"

"Since you arrived not long after I did," Ladahlord answered. "I trust you've satisfied your curiosity about me?"

Tomoko titled his head. "Do you think I followed you because I wanted to be sure you spoke truthfully to Takashi and I about yourself?"

"Didn't you?" Tomoko leapt lightly down from the tree to stand next to the sorcerer.

"No," the demon said. "I believed you when you said your intentions were good. I was just curious to see what kind of aid you offered."

"Ah. Are you satisfied, then?" Ladahlord asked.

Tomoko glanced over at the little girl's hut. "Do you usually help children?"

"Mostly, yes. They are the world's future, after all, so someone needs to safeguard _their_ futures."

"What happened to that little girl?" Tomoko asked, his eyes still fixed on Saki's run-down hut.

"Saki? Her father broke his leg last year and died from complications and her mother died of tuberculosis last winter. Poor little girl has been living in her old home by herself ever since. The rest of the villagers do what they can for her, but they had a lean harvest last fall so many of them are struggling to feed their own families."

"I see," Tomoko said with a sigh. "And your potion? What will it do for her?"

"I can't really say. Something good for certain."

"You don't know what it will do?"

"No," Ladahlord admitted. "Every child I help is different, as are the circumstances of their misfortune. As such, whatever magic I give them is tailored specifically to their needs."

Tomoko was silent, his golden eyes watching as the sun sank. "The potion will not bring her mother and father back, will it?"

"There is no magic that can truly bring back the dead," Ladahlord admitted. "But I have a feeling Saki won't be alone forever. Ah, look."

Ladahlord and Tomoko watched as Saki emerged from her hut once more. In one hand, the little girl clutched the small blue jar the sorcerer had given her. Saki watched as the sun vanished below the horizon and the moon took its place. Lifting the jar to her lips, the little girl gulped down whatever was in the jar, shuddering slightly as she swallowed the last few drops.

"Well done, Saki," Ladahlord whispered with a smile. Saki, unaware that she was being watched, dropped the jar to the ground as she yawned. Rubbing at her eyes, the little girl stumbled back into her hut. Tomoko cocked his head, his elfin ears twitching.

"Why, she's asleep."

"So she is," Ladahlord noted. "And when she wakes, her life will be quite different."

"And the rest of the village? You said they are struggling too."

"Oh, I think they'll be fine," Ladahlord answered with a knowing smile. "You'd be surprised at how one bit of good fortune can spread."

Tomoko laughed. "Indeed so. Well, that is good to hear. May good fortune smile upon this village and on that little one." The demon nodded at Saki's hut.

"It will. And that's my job done."

"What will you do now, Ladahlord?" Tomoko asked.

"There are plenty of children across the world who need my help. I'll have to determine where I'm meant to go next."

"I see." Tomoko paused, his eyes meeting those of the sorcerer. "Will I see you again?"

"Well, I have no doubt I'll be back in Japan again, but I'm not sure when," Ladahlord admitted. Tomoko glanced up at the sky.

"The moon will start waning after tonight," he said. "Would you be able to return on the night of the half-moon? I'd like to hear more about what you've been doing for the world."

Ladahlord couldn't suppress a smile at the friendly demon. "The night of the half-moon it is. Where?"

"In the field by the river?"

"Very well, Tomoko. I shall see you then."

Tomoko bowed. "Until then, Ladahlord. Farewell."

"Farewell."

Before Tomoko could blink, the sorcerer had vanished. The demon stared at the spot where Ladahlord had been before spreading his wings and soaring off home. Tomoko glanced up at the moon, hovering directly below it. Hoping Ladahlord could see the moon, Tomko called out to the glowing orb.

"See you soon, my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"So, you had to soak nightshade, lilac, and blackberries in water mixed with honey and then leave it under the noon sun until the mixture turned gold?"

"The potion worked perfectly."

"Perfectly how, may I ask? I presume it didn't give the poor child the stomach ache of a lifetime?"

"Certainly not! It gave her the ability to speak to dogs!"

"To dogs?" Tomoko asked with a laugh.

"Take it from me, Tomoko, this child will revolutionize the field of veterinary science!"

"Provided her parents don't think she's possessed!"

"Not this little one. She knows better. And she will be a friend to all canines, the most loyal of creatures. Except, perhaps, for bats," Ladahord added, tipping his friend a wink.

"And I thought the potion you told me about last month was your most creative work. What was in that one again? Bark from a willow tree and a strand of a horse's mane?"

"A strand from a _wild_ horses's mane. Given willingly, I might add." Ladahlord chuckled. "I spent nearly an hour trying to convince that stallion I wanted a single strand, not his whole mane. Huh, his dam didn't call him Diablo for nothing!"

"Diablo?" Tomoko asked.

"It's Spanish for "devil." And believe me, that was a name well-given!"

"Hmmm," Tomoko mused. He leaned back against the grassy knoll where he and Ladahlord were sitting. His wings spread slightly, circling the demon as he glanced up at the full moon. "I thought you said the wild horses were in the American west."

"Oh yes. But their ancestors were brought from Spain and escaped into the mountains and plains to form wild herds."

"Ahh." Tomoko looked up at the moon. "Is Spain a nice place?"

"It can be lovely. But I am partial to England myself."

"Yes, you mentioned that before," Tomoko mused. "That's where you are from, correct?"

"Yes, my brother and I."

"Brother?" Tomoko turned to face Ladahlord fully. "You have a brother?"

Ladahlord chuckled. "Well, in a matter of speaking. The two of came into the world together. Don't ask me how or when, I don't remember. But whereas I have chosen to the roam the world and give magical aid to those who need it, my brother usually stays in one place for a set period of time. Throughout the course of history, he's been a painter, a philosopher, a musician, even a healer."

"What is he doing now, this brother of yours? And what's his name?"

"His true name he prefers to keep a secret. He takes on a new identity when he changes his profession." Ladahlord laughed. "As of now, he's back in England and a candy maker of all things! I believe he has taken the name of Willy."

"Would I be able to meet him?"

"Come to England with me. I'll introduce you."

Tomoko fell silent, turning his eyes back to the full moon. "Would that I could now, my friend," the demon said. "But for now, my place is here with my family."

Ladahlord titled his head at his friend. "You know, Tomoko, I never got the sense that you were particularly happy here in Japan."

Tomoko remained silent, not looking back at his friend. Ladahlord continued. "I have no doubt that you love your family and I know they love you back. But the life you've been leading doesn't seem to suit you."

The bat demon sighed. "Ever since I can remember, I knew my role would be to rule alongside my brother as a leader to the Kuroski bat demons. But Takashi is the one meant to be the next Lord. He... he has something to him I don't." Tomoko closed his eyes as he spoke. "We of the Kurosaki bat demons are famed for being the demons none would dare cross. Why, my father's reputation alone has kept rival demons at bay for over fifty years and Takashi is just as fierce. But I..." Tomoko's voice trailed off.

"You feel you lack the fierce temper and rage that your father and brother can display at a moment's notice?"

"Yes. I can understand fighting to defend my home and my loved ones; I've done it before. But when it comes to an unfamiliar face, well... I don't see the point in baring my fangs and demanding to know their business."

"As memory serves, that's what led to us being friends."

"Exactly! And I am glad we _are_ friends!"

"As am I. Yet, I remember you mentioning that your father has made it clear that those who live on his territory are free to come to him with any concerns or grievances, correct?"

"That is so. Humans and demons alike, should they so choose."

"Forgive me, but it seems like having the reputation of being fierce demons while encouraging people to come talk to him would hinder your father and brother more than help them."

"It's not just my father and brother, Ladahlord. So many demons build up a reputation of being so strong and vicious that no one dares approach them!" Tomoko shook his head. "Think of how many friendships aren't formed because of that. How much mistrust has been sown not just between other demons, but between demons and humans." Tomoko shook his head. "I just don't see the wisdom in threatening potential allies to the point where you end up becoming enemies."

"Nor do I. Have you spoken with your family about all this, Tomoko?"

"Once. To my father."

"What happened?"

Tomoko drew his knees to his chest, resting his elbows on them. Folding his hands, the demon stared ahead of him as he recalled the memory.

"I remember being quite young, probably only thirteen. I asked my father if I could speak to him in private. When we were alone, I asked him if he was bothered about being regarded as one of the most vicious demons to have ever lived. I told him we probably wouldn't have many allies if people were too scared to approach him."

"What did he say?"

"For a long while, Father didn't say anything; he just looked at me. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me the most serious expression I had ever seen. Father told me that while I wasn't wrong to feel the way I did, there was a good reason why the Kurosaki family had built up such a fierce reputation." Tomoko glanced back at the sky. "Father told me that because so many were afraid to cross him, our territory was one of the safest places in all of Japan to live. The demons who lived there didn't dare break his laws and as such, the few human villages that had cropped up around our homeland could prosper in peace. And if peace was bought with fear that crossing him would yield deadly consequences, he was happy to pay that price."

Tomoko paused, his brow furrowing. "What I remember most about that conversation was the way my father looked at me. His face was serious, but his eyes... when they met mine, they were so full of sadness. I think..." Tomoko's voice trailed off.

"You think he knew that you lacked what some might call the demon's true nature?"

"Yes. And he wasn't the only one. More than once, I've heard the other bat demons whisper how I would've been better suited to a monk's lifestyle." Tomoko shook his head, making his fawn-colored bangs dance over his brow. "I know my father loves me; I've never doubted that. But I also know that Father far prefers Takashi as an heir over me."

"Tomoko," Ladahlord murmured. The bat demon shook his head, smiling sadly.

"Don't mind me, my friend. As I've said, I've had my family's love."

"But not their full approval for the person you are."

Ladahlord reached over and placed a hand on Tomoko's shoulder. The demon glanced over and smiled at the sorcerer, nodding in thanks. Together, the two of them watched as the moon cast its radiance over the field.  
************************************************************************************************************************************

"You've been out again."

Tomoko turned to see Takashi in his bedroom doorway. The elder demon was watching his brother.

"Yes, Takashi, I have," Tomoko answered, securing his night robe.

"With whom?"

"Ladahlord the sorcerer. You remember him?"

"I remember," Takashi answered stiffly. "But I don't see why you've felt it necessary to meet with him for the last five moons."

"Because he's my friend, Takashi."

"Friend?" Takashi frowned, tilting his head at his brother. "You consider the sorcerer a friend?"

"I do."

"What about the rest of us?"

"The rest of us?" Tomoko sat down on his sleeping mat and picked up a small polished stone.

"Your friends among the bat demons here. Your own people."

"You?" Tomoko ran the stone over his claws, honing them to razor points.

Takashi clenched his jaw. "Yes."

"Takashi," Tomoko began gently.

"Tomoko, I urge you to remember that the sorcerer, while a good man, is not one of us and-"

"And he's not my brother," Tomoko finished as he set his stone aside. Rising to his feet, Tomoko approached his older brother. "But _you_ are, Takashi, and that won't change."

"Tomoko." Takashi's eyes softened and he reached out to grasp his brother's shoulder. "I-"

"I know, Takashi," Tomoko said, laying his hand over his brother's. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home," Ladahlord hummed to himself as he he was rarely _at_ home, but home was always there when he needed it. And now, hard at work on his potion, Ladahlord was more than happy to be in his underground cavern residence.

In the largest of the caverns, which Ladahlord had chosen as his main workstation, the walls were lined with bottles, jars, and pouches of all shapes and sizes. The sorcerer cast an approving eye over his collected ingredients, tapping a finger against his lips in thought. With a snap of his fingers, a blue cloth bag jumped from a nearby ledge and landed neatly in the sorcerer's hand. Ladahlord turned back to the far wall of the cave where an entire length of rock had been carved into one long bench. There, the sorcerer could mix, boil, bubble, and brew to his heart's content.

Now, Ladahlord reached into the bag and drew out a clump of milkweed. Running his fingers though it, the sorcerer nodded.

"Ahh, fine stuff, this!" Pulling a pewter bowl close, Ladahlord dropped the white fluff into the mixture. As soon as the milkweed touched the liquid, a small puff of green smoke shot up from the bowl. Peering inside the bowl, Ladahlord raised an eyebrow in surprise. His potion, formerly a uniform shade of grassy green, now had streaks of silvery white running through it.

"What have we here?" Leaning forward, the sorcerer sniffed the potion's aroma.

"Hmmm, I smell the fresh grass, but mixed with aroma of freshly-fallen snow. Odd." Ladahlord tapped his fingers thoughtfully on his worktable. "Snow and grass? Renewal, perhaps? It _is_ possible. I wonder... YES!"

Ladahlord whirled about so fast, the edges of his red velvet coat nearly caught on the craggy rock table. The sorcerer hardly noticed as he raced to a nearby shelf and began combing through the jars. Where had he... there it was!

Carefully, Ladahlord drew forth a large glass jar. Inside, perfectly preserved in the shape of a circle, was an entire snakeskin. Chuckling with delight, Ladahlord carefully carried the jar to his waiting potion.

"I knew I'd have a use for you! Oh, if I'm right..."

Unscrewing the lid, Ladahlord inspected the delicate material one last time. If this was going to work, the snakeskin needed to go into the potion without losing its circle shape. Slowly, _very_ slowly, Ladahlord tipped the jar, watching intently as the gauzy band slid closer to the waiting liquid. At last, the snakeskin fell into the bowl.

For an instant, the skin floated perfectly atop the potion. Then, the potion began to bubble furiously. Ladahlord watched with baited breath as the skin sank into the bowl's depth. In the very center of the bowl, a large bubble bloomed forth, its curved head reaching the very top of the bowl. All of a sudden, a golden light began to form within the bubble and Ladahlord had to shield his eyes as the bubble burst. Uncovering his eyes, the sorcerer peered into the bowl.

"Perfect!" The liquid in the bowl, so furiously churning a few seconds ago, was as smooth as polished glass. But only half of the potion still retained the silvery white of the moon; the other half was the pure golden radiance of the sun. Split down the middle, the potion's colors did not mix, but merely remained side by side.

Waving over an empty jar, Ladahlord poured the completed potion into it. Even then, the potion held the sun and moon side by side. The sorcerer stashed the potion inside one of his inside coat pockets, feeling its warmth against his chest. Now perhaps he could-

 _Scrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

A circular crystal on the far end of the worktable suddenly began vibrating, emitting a piercing cry as it did. Ladahlord hurried over to the crystal, placing a hand on its translucent surface. As soon as the sorcerer's hand made contact with the crystal, a scene began to form within its depths.

"Oh, dear." Before Ladahlord's eyes, an army of demons was on the march. The horde had to number a thousand at least and all of them were covered in thick scales. Some of the horde boasted massive pincers and a few of them had long curvy tails with heavy barbs at the tips.

"Scorpions. And all of them toxic, I don't doubt." Ladahlord's eyes roved over the horde once more and than to the position of the sun in the scene.

"They're marching from the west and headed south! Oh, I know what _you're_ up to, my friends!"

Ladahlord tapped the crystal three times, ending the vision. Sweeping out of the cavern, Ladahlord closed his eyes and murmured a spell. Still walking, the sorcerer felt a shift in the space around him and the scent of fresh evergreen. Opening his eyes, Ladahlord was confronted with a thick forest of sturdy trees. The canopy above the sorcerer was thick enough to only let a few rays of the dying sun penetrate the rapidly darkening grove.

"Ahh, the perfect place for bat demons," Ladahlord noted. As if on cue, Ladahlord heard the tell-tale flapping of wings above him.

"And my welcoming committee has arrived." Ladahlord stood still as two dark forms dropped from the sky, landing on either side of him. The two bat demons- big males in their prime- hissed at the sorcerer, their golden eyes glowing in the gloom.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Ladahlord greeted them in Japanese with a slight bow. "I trust I find you well."

"How did you get here, magic man?" the male on Ladahlord's right asked.

"I used magic."

The demon growled, narrowing his eyes. Or rather, his _eye._ The demon's right eyes was nothing more than an empty slash. His fangs, however, were all present and accounted for, and, currently, inches away from Ladahlord's face.

"What is your business here?" the demon hissed.

"I must speak with Lord Haruki at once," Ladahlord replied. "Your territory is in danger."

"How do you know this?"

"I will explain everything to his Lordship," Ladahlord answered firmly. "And if you wish to avoid losing your _other_ eye, my good demon, you will take me to Lord Haruki at once!"

"You dare threaten ME, sorcerer?" the demon roared, drawing his hand back to strike. Ladahlord held up his own hand and the demon gasped, his clawed hand frozen in midair. Ladahlord watched the demon struggle in place for a few moments, chuckling as the bat-like creature peppered the air with a few choice words.

" _Kuono! Bakayaro!"_

"My, what a mouth you have. Goodness, what must your mother say?"

"Why you-"

"Now, if I let you go, are you going to try and strike me or will you do as I have asked you and take me to Lord Haruki?"

"Very well, we will take you to him," the second demon answered.

"Hiroshi!" The one-eyed demon snarled, still struggling in Ladahlord's magic grip.

"The sorcerer wishes to be taken to Lord Haruki," Hiroshi reasoned. "If he speaks truthfully about wanting to help us, all well and good. If not, then I have no doubt Lord Haruki will be happy to let you at him first."

The one-eyed demon hissed again, but nodded all the same. "Oh, very well. Release me, magic man. We will take you before Lord Haruki. Though for _your_ sake, you had best hope his Lordship is in a good mood."

"To be sure," Ladahlord answered, waving his hand. The one-eyed demon glared at Ladahlord as his arm dropped back to side. "But I've no doubt Lord Tomoko will be happy to hear me out if his father is unwilling."

"Lord Tomoko?" Hiroshi asked as he and Ladahlord followed the one-eyed demon through the trees. "You are acquainted with Lord Tomoko?"

"I am indeed."

"Well, then, I think Lord Haruki will be most interested in what you have to say, magic man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

"By the way, I can't help, but admire the barrier you're erected around your home. That takes quite a bit of magical skill. You should be proud."

Hiroshi chuckled at Ladahlord's words."Pride is one thing we Kuroskais do not lack."

"I noticed." Ladahlord cast a glance at Shigure's ramrod back. The one-eyed demon snorted, snapping his wings in a huff.

"And I noticed _you_ are quite calm, sorcerer. Considering you wish to speak with Lord Haruki, I question your mentality."

"You wouldn't be the first to do that. But I came here to warn him- and all of you- of an impending attack. If nothing else, Tomoko will vouch for me."

"Lord Tomoko will vouch for just about anyone," Shigure muttered.

"Hardly a bad thing when one has an open mind and an honest heart," Ladahlord replied.

"There." Hiroshi cut off any further argument. "Welcome to our manor."

"Ahh." Ladahlord allowed himself a moment to admire the Kurosaki home. The path he and his demon escorts stood on led straight to a polished wooden deck, two steps leading to a sliding wooden door. The walls curved sharply to the left and right, giving the manor a square shape, but the thatched black roof was triangular, giving the impression of folded bat wings.

"Impressive."

"I should think so," Shigure huffed. "Well, let's hurry. If there _is_ an impending attack, his Lordship will need to know right away."

The trio made their way to the gleaming wooden deck. Ladahlord tapped the toe of each boot lightly against the last step, leaving them behind on the deck.

"When in Rome, after all," he murmured.

"Rome?" Shigure turned his one good eye toward the sorcerer. "This is Japan."

"So it is. Merely an expression, my good demon."

Shigure snapped his wings tightly across his body like a cloak and led the way into the manor, his bare feet stomping across the wooden floor.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" Ladahlord whispered to Hiroshi.

"Shigure-kun does not care for most anyone, sorcerer." An ill-tempered snort from Shigure punctuated this statement.

"Unfortunately," Hiroshi continued. "Neither does Lord Haruki. You had best hope we catch him while he is feeling inclined to listen to what you have to say."

"If he doesn't listen, Tomoko will, I'm sure."

Ladahlord's words were met with anther angry huff from Shigure. The one-eyed demon had paused in front of a large oak door. "I will have to announce you. Hiroshi, wait here with him."

"Of course."

Shigure slipped behind the door like a shadow, his bare feet whispering across the floor. Hiroshi glanced at Ladahlord.

"If it makes you feel any better, I happen to know that Lord Haruki _is_ in a good mood this evening."

"Is he now? Well, that will certainly make my job easier, then."

"You really _aren't_ worried." Hiroshi's face was a mask of disbelief.

"Why would I be?"

"I trust you know his Lordship's reputation?"

"Hmmm." Ladahlord rubbed his chin. "I _do_ remember hearing that if Lord Haruki got a splinter, he'd destroy an entire forest out of temper."

"So you _have_ heard of Lord Haruki's anger."

"Many times."

"And you still do not fear his wrath?"

"Of course not. As I said, I am here to help."

"So you are. But even so-"

The door slid open, revealing Shigure. The bat demon crooked a claw at the pair.

"His Lordship will see you now." The one-eyed demon stood aside, allowing Ladahlord to pass, followed by the two bat demons.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Ladahlord stepped into the darkened room, hearing the door slide closed behind him. Although the room was lit only by a few candles, the glow of many golden eyes was visible in the gloom. The sorcerer could also hear the rustle of many bat wings and the scrape of the occasional claw against wood.

"Good evening, all. I hope I find you well." Ladahlord's words were met with growls and hisses. The sorcerer chuckled. "Splendid!"

"Approach me, sorcerer." The deep voice came from the far end of the room.

"Yes, my Lord." Ladahlord stepped forward toward a cushion lined platform set against the far wall. As he did, a massive shadow, rose upwards, towering over Ladahlord. As the sorcerer stepped into the light of a nearby candle, he saw clearly why the first emotion Lord Haruki evoked was fear.

Unlike his sons, who could have passed for humans at first glance, Lord Haruki's face and form was that of a gigantic bat. His massive head was covered in bristly brown fur with two pointed ears adorning his skull like a crown. His eyes glowed in the dim light and underneath his flat nose, a red mouth filled to the brim with deadly sharp teeth hissed open. The bat demon lord was, like Hiroshi and Shigure, clothed only in a pair of loose fitting pants. From his back, his jet-black wings rose at least two feet above his head, their bony spikes touching the ceiling. A deep growl emitted from the fanged mouth as Haruki's golden eyes fixed firmly on the lone man standing unflinchingly before him.

"Ladahlord!"

Both Haruki and Ladahlord's heads snapped around to Haruki's left side. Seated beside their father were Takashi and Tomoko, the later of who had risen to his feet.

"You know this sorcerer, Tomoko?" Haruki asked his son, his eyes narrowing.

In the time it took Ladahlord to blink, the young demon had darted from the platform to the sorcerer's side. Tomoko gazed calmly back at his father as he answered,

"Yes, Father. Ladahlord is my friend."

A surprised hiss from the unseen bat demons swept the room. Haruki growled as he eyed Ladahlord again.

"Shigure-san tells me you have come here with news of an impending attack."

"Indeed I do, my Lord. Though I can't imagine why anyone would want to attack you and yours. Seems like a rather suicidal venture to me, but to each their own, I suppose."

"And why should I believe you?"

Ladahlord shrugged. "Why would I bother lying? I would gain nothing from it."

"Perhaps you are in league with those you claim will attack us."

Tomoko frowned at the accusation, but held his tongue. Ladahlord nodded in reassurance to his demon friend before continuing.

"My Lord, those who wish to attack you are scorpion demons who come from the west. I assure you, I have no ties to them." This time, a gasp swept the room at Ladahlord's words. The sorcerer looked about him, unable to hold back a chuckle at the wide-swept reaction. "Perhaps you all know of them, then?"

"How many were there?" This time, the question came from Tomoko. The young demon was wide-eyed at Ladahlord's announcement.

"About a thousand of them," Ladahlord answered, addressing Tomoko directly. The young demon turned back to Lord Haruki.

"Father, I know Ladahlord speaks truthfully. You yourself said it was only a matter of time before Noburu's horde returned to our lands. Now, my friend has come here to warn us that the time has come!"

Haruki growled, but his suspicious glare seemed to soften as he met his son's eyes. "You truly believe this man's words, Tomoko?"

"I do, Father."

"What makes you certain he is telling the truth?"

"As I said, Ladahlord is my friend. That's all the reason I need."

Silence greeted the demon's words, but Ladahlord could feel the disapproval filling the room. Tomoko, however, did not look away from his father's eyes, nor did he even flinch at the sneer Shigure shot in his direction. Haruki eyed his younger son for a moment longer before turning to address his firstborn.

"What of you, Takashi? Do you believe that the sorcerer speaks truthfully?"

Takashi turned to look at Ladahlord. "I am not as familiar with Ladahlord as Tomoko is, Father. As such, I do not know him well enough to be able to vouch for him. However," Takashi stood and calmly walked off the platform to stand beside Tomoko. "Looking back up his father, the young demon continued, "I _can_ vouch for my brother. If Tomoko says that Ladahlord is here to help us, then that is enough for me."

Haruki stared at his sons for what seemed like an eternity. Then he spoke just two words.

"Very well."

"My Lord-"

"Ladahlord, you said your name was?" Haruki ignored Shigure as he addressed the sorcerer.

"Actually, Tomoko verified my name, but yes, you are correct."

"The scorpion demons come from the west, Ladahlord?"

"They do. They should arrive at your western border by tomorrow afternoon."

"We would have sensed them by morning," Shigure growled.

"And had little time to prepare," Tomoko answered reasonably. "Now, we can rob the horde of the element of surprise."

Shigure's response was cut off by Lord Haruki. "Prepare yourselves, my warriors! We go to battle!" The massive bat demon snapped his wings open. As he did, the thatched roof snapped open as well, mimicking the action of the demon's Lord's leathery appendages. With excited screeches, the assembled bat demons leapt upwards, soaring into the night sky. Ladahlord watched as more and more shadowy forms joined the horde of bat demons taking flight until not a single star could be seen under the number of black bat wings. With a roar that seemed to shake the very heavens, Lord Haruki took flight. The other demons parted like the red sea, circling their lord and leader like moths drawn to a bright flame.

"So much for the element of surprise," Ladahlord chuckled as the bat demons soared off toward the west.

Takashi snorted. "Why should we bother? Father plans to attack the scorpions as they march."

"Which, in its own way, will be quite the surprise for them," Tomoko pointed out.

"True. Let's go, Tomoko. Father will be waiting."

"The western boarder, correct?"

Both Takashi and Tomoko paused and started at Ladahlord. The sorcerer was casually sorting through his pockets, checking his various flasks and bottles.

"Ladahlord, do you plan on joining us?" Tomoko asked.

"Of course. Now where did I- oh, here it is!" Hah, this one will turn a scorpion demon into a sheep! Or at least I think it will. Either that, or it'll just sprout wool... Oh, well, I guess we'll find out!"

"You plan on fighting alongside us?" Takashi's voice was laced with disbelief.

"And why wouldn't I? After all," Ladahlord turned to smile at Tomoko, "friends help each other."

Tomoko returned the sorcerer's smile. "That they do. And we are honored to accept your help, Ladahlord."

Takashi raised an eyebrow at he sorcerer, but Ladahlord saw a grudging smile creep onto the demon's face.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, sor- Ladahlord." Takashi spread his wings and took off after the rest of the bat demons.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your brother has taken a shine to me, Tomoko."

Tomoko laughed. "And about time too, my friend." Tomoko spread his wings. "Shall we?"

"Indeed. After all, I haven't taken part in a skirmish since the Battle of Hastings. This should be just as entertaining!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

"Can you hear them?"

"Barely. We will no doubt begin the attack soon. Father is just waiting on Shinobu's report."

"Shinobu?"

"Our most trusted scout. Shinobu will let us know the invading horde's exact position. They won't be able to sense our presence thanks to the barrier we've erected around the field, but we want to be ready at a moment's notice."

Ladahlord nodded, peering at the western horizon. Though dawn was just breaking, the sky ahead was still dark, peppered with the odd star. The sorcerer stood with Tomoko at the edge of a large field at the edge of the western boarder of the Kurosakis' land. Behind them stood a full third of the bat demons. Across from Tomoko and Ladahlord, at the other edge of the field, Takashi led another third of the Kurosakis. Overlooking the field, at the top of a large plateau, Lord Haruki waited with the remainder of the bat demons.

Ladahlord could feel the bat demons' powerful magic surrounding the area; the force of the barrier was like a thick humid air pressing against him, but the sorcerer didn't mind. Instead, Ladahlord wiggled the fingers on his left hand, adding a bit of his own power to that of his demonic allies. Hah, let a bunch of ragtag scorpion demons see or sense them now!

"So, we hit the invaders from the front and both sides, then?"

" _Hai_. And knowing my brethren, they will also circle around and cut off any possible escape routes. There will not be many scorpion demons returning home today." Tomoko sounded grim. The rest of the bat demons, however, looked anything but somber. Ladahlord noticed that many of the bat demons wore eager smiles and were flexing their claws in obvious anticipation of the battle that was to come.

"At least everyone seems happy. Huh, you'd think we were all on holiday rather than about to fight off a horde of invaders."

"Hmmm, yes." Tomoko's eyes swept over his kin. "Not too surprising really."

"Oh?"

"For demons, the need to fight is much like the need to eat: an appetite that demands to be sated."

"I see. And yet, your appetite seems to be off, Tomoko."

Tomoko gave a bitter chuckle. "I think it would be more accurate to say that I never had a taste for it."

"While everyone else is content to gorge themselves?"

"Exactly." Tomoko shook his head. "I don't mind fighting now because I am defending my home and family. Believe me, Ladahlord, I will fight to my last breath to protect those I love. But to enjoy it?" The demon shook his head. "No, no that I cannot do. And as you have seen, my opinions haven't exactly endeared me to more traditionally-minded demons."

Tomoko glanced over to where Lord Haruki stood. Ladahlord followed his friend's glance and spotted Shigure standing proudly beside the bat demon lord. The one-eyed demon wore an eager grin and his wings were twitching in anticipation of his leader's command to take to the air.

"Shigure and I never quite saw eye-to-eye."

"Rather difficult for him, I'd imagine," Ladahlord answered.

Tomoko clapped both hands to his mouth, stifling the laughter that threatened that spill past his lips. His shoulders shook, making his wings rustle, as he fought for control of himself.

"Considering who we're fighting," the demon managed to gasp, "you would think he'd be less eager to plunge head-first into battle!"

"Wait, Shigure _actually_ lost his eye against the scorpion demons?" Ladahlord asked. "Oh, no wonder..."

"No wonder what?"

"Well, I _did_ tell Shigure that if he wanted to avoid losing his _other_ eye, I needed to speak to Lord Haruki immediately."

"You said that to him?" Tomoko's eyes widened, but his voice trembled as though he were about to start laughing again.

"Well, I didn't know _how_ he lost his eye! Still a sore spot for him, then?"

"Oh quite." Tomoko chuckled. "Had Shigure been a little more careful, he would have simply sustained an injury to his eye that would have healed within hours. But instead, one of Noburu's demons tore Shigure's eye right from the socket. No recovering from _that,_ I'm afraid."

"Noburu?"

"The scorpion demons' leader. He attacked our home five years ago and swore revenge against Father."

"You hinted at that."

Tomoko nodded. "He had a thousand demons the last time he attacked as well, but he retreated with only three hundred. It seems he's spent the last five years rebuilding his horde back to is former strength. Odd, though, he didn't recruit more warriors."

"Perhaps he couldn't. I imagine Noburu's reputation had fallen just as much as his number of fighters after losing to your father, Tomoko."

"Hmmm." Tomoko frowned at his friend's words. "What makes him think he'll win now, I wonder? Oh, there's Shinobu now."

Ladahlord watched as a cloaked form hobbled up to Lord Haruki. The bat demon's massive head nodded and Shinobu shuffled back a few paces. Meanwhile, a wriggling black line was forming on the horizon. Ladahlord could hear the faint sound of clacking pincers and the skittering step of numerous legs against the dewy grass.

"Be ready, everyone," Tomoko commanded.

Safe inside the barrier, Ladahlord watched as the wiggling mass moved closer and closer. The sorcerer's eyes roved over the horde until they came to rest upon a large form looming over the scorpions.

"I take it that's Noburu?"

Tomoko followed his friend's gaze. " _Hai,_ that's him." The young demon's eyes narrowed as he eyed Noburu. Unlike Lord Haruki, Noburu could have easily passed for being completely human. That is, until, you caught a glimpse of his sharp teeth, red eyes, and the long barbed tail curling out of the back of his robes. "Leading from the back too, I see."

Before Ladahlord could answer, the pressure from the magical barrier vanished. The scorpion demons gave a cry of shock as they found themselves surrounded by the very demons they had hoped to surprise.

""NOW!" Haruki's wings thrummed as he leapt from the plateau straight for Noburu.

"Good luck, Ladahlord!" Tomoko spread his wings and took to the air, followed by his force of bat demons. Ladahlord watched as, across the field, Takashi was doing the same.

"Kill them!" Noburu shouted, massive pincers sprouting from his hands as he met Haruki's assault. But the Kurosaki's plan had worked; not only had the scorpion demons lost the element of surprise, but they found to _their_ surprise that they could not retreat. True to Tomoko's prediction a good many of the flying demons had cut off any possible escape route. Every time one of the invaders tried to cut and run, one of the bat demons would swoop down and emit a loud screech. Soon, there were piles of twitching scorpion bodies with bloodied eyes and noses forming a blockade at the edge of the field.

"Well, that's familiar," Ladahlord muttered as he paced the edge of the battlefield. Spotting one scorpion rising his stinger at a low-flying Kurosaki, the sorcerer rotated his wrist and jerked his arm back. Almost instantly, the scorpion's legs gave out, as though someone had jerked an invisible rug out from under him. He was immediately dispatched by the same bat demon he had been about to strike.

"Die!" Ladahlord turned to see a particularly large scorpion demon bearing down on him. Raising his had, Ladahlord chuckled as the scorpion demon struggled in a magical grip.

"Well, come on, then. I'm right here!" Ladahlord waved at the demon, making it jerk back and forth with the movement of his hand.

"Damn you, magic man! Release me now or-" The scorpion demon's words were cu of with a gasp and gurgle. He sank to the ground as Shigure yanked his clawed hand out of the scorpion's chest. The one-eyed demon nodded at Ladahlord.

"I could have told him that such an action wouldn't have worked."

"Well, I'd say he learned his lesson."

Shigure gave the sorcerer a grin and flew back up to join his kin. Ladahlord paused to look for Tomoko, but was stopped by a low growl behind him.

"Face me now, sorcerer!"

Ladahlord turned to see another scorpion demon staring at him. Everything about him, from the vaguely humanoid face, massive armored body, clacking pincers, and curving tail, marked him as a dangerous opponent. The scorpion demon grinned, noxious sludge leaking from his pointed teeth.

"My Lord Noburu will reward me if I bring him your head."

"I happen to like my head right where it is, thank you," Ladahlord answered, pulling a potion bottle out of his pocket. "And do wipe your lips, good sir. Drooling like that is most unflattering."

"I'll show you unflattering!" The demon charged, clacking his pincers.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ Swift as lightning, Ladahlord uncorked the potion and splashed its contents over his opponent.

 _POOF!_

"Hah! It worked!" The scorpion demon's vicious appearance had vanished. In its place, a priceless expression of confusion on its fluffy face, was a fat woolly sheep! The transformed demon fixed Ladahlord with its tiny eyes, opened its mouth and,

"Neeeiiigggghhhh!"

"Neigh?" Ladahlord stared at the sheep and then back at potion bottle. "Oh dear..."

"Ladahlord?" Tomoko landed next to his friend, eyes wide as he beheld the neighing sheep. "Why does that sheep sound like a horse?"

"Hmmm, seems I used a touch too much coltsfoot in this one. Oh well, a good lesson for next time." Tomoko was laughing so hard he had to sit down.

"From proud demon to neighing sheep. Oh, what a fate for a proud demon warrior!"

"Neeeiiiggghhhh!" The transformed scorpion demon pawed angrily at the ground. Snapping his fingers, Ladahlord smiled as a sturdy rope appeared around the animal's neck, lashing it securely to a nearby rock.

"There. We can deal with him later."

"A good idea." Tomoko's face grew grim once more. "Not many left now. This fight will be over soon, thank goodness."

"Be careful."

Tomoko nodded and flew off. Ladahlord turned his attention to the skies and was surprised to see Takashi fighting alongside a lovely young female. Their strategy seemed to consist of Takashi meeting one of the demons head-on, doling out damage with his claws and spiked wings. Once the opponent was covered in wounds, the young female would dart in and drag her claws across its neck before it could register that she was there. Then, Takashi and his companion would swoop off to find another victim, leaving their previous opponent to either bleed out or be trampled by its comrades. Brutal, but effective.

At the center of the battlefield, Noburu still stood against Haruki. Piles of demons littered the ground beneath the great bat demon's feet as Noburu stayed well out of range of Haruki's claws. Haruki reared his head back and screeched, the force of the attack hitting Noburu dead on. But the scorpion demon was unaffected. Instead, the bodies around Haruki glowed and began to decay faster.

"So that's how Noburu thinks he can beat Haruki," Ladahlord muttered. "He's used some kind of spell to deflect Haruki's attacks and have them affect his followers instead of him!"

Ladahlord stared at the numerous scorpion demons lying dead at Haruki's feet. The sorcerer felt a surge of hate for the head scorpion demon rise within him, Noburu hadn't recruited them as soldiers; they were meant to be his shield! And judging how long he and Haruki had been fighting, quite an effective one at that.

Haruki, however, either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued to screech and dart around Noburu seeking to land a finishing blow on his hated opponent. But Noburu was content to merely dodge Haruki's claws as he waited for his opponent to tire himself out. Ladahlord watched as Haruki stepped back, his chest heaving. Noburu grinned, his tail arching behind him, poised to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Clenching his fist, Ladahlord gathered up as magic as he could from inside himself. Opening his hand, the sorcerer let a golden beam of pure magic shoot through the air.

 _CRACK!_

Noburu let out a screech of agony as the magic severed the poison barb from his tail. Almost instantly the various bodies of scorpion demons vanished. Noburu's tail began to glow and a new stinger formed in the old one's place. It was but the work of a moment.

But that was all the moment Lord Haruki needed.

Noburu screamed as Haruki's clawed hands dug into sides. A the same moment the bat demon's head darted forward and his massive fangs sank into the flesh of Noburu's chest. The cracking of bone filled the air, bringing the battle to standstill. Noburu gave a last scream that faded into a dying gurgle as Haruki ripped Noburu's still-beating heart from his chest. Spitting it out, the great bat demon ground the heart to a pulp as Noburu fell, his own body decaying as rapidly as those of the soldiers he'd sacrificed.

Without their leader, the few remaining scorpion demons were easily taken care of. Soon, there was not a single clacking pincer or waving barbed tail in sight. A high noon sun shone out of a clear blue sky as the last of Noburu's horde joined his followers in the eternal sleep of death.

"Victory!" Haruki raised his bloodied mouth to the sky and screeched. The bat demons added their own voices to that of their leader's and Ladahlord founded himself shouting just as excitedly. Tomoko landed beside him in a rush of wings.

"An excellent shot, by the way. I think we have you to thank for turning the tide of battle."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. Rather underhanded, that Noburu."

Tomoko nodded. "I thought he had some trick up his sleeve, but I never imagined he'd sacrifice his own people to use as a defense. And his best warriors, at that. I just can't understand what he was thinking."

"Probably victory at any cost," Ladahlord said sadly, glancing at the dusty robes of Lord Noburu, the only tangible remains of the scorpion demons' leader. "Wherever his spirit is now, I doubt those who died with him today are very happy with him."

"Tomoko! Ladahlord!" Lord Haruki's call jerked the two friends out of their conversation. The great bat demon stood in the center of the field, surrounded by the rest of the Kurosakis. Together, Tomoko and Ladahlord made their way to Haruki's side. Around them, the bat demons parted like the Red Sea around Moses, all of them bowing their heads in respect as the demon and the sorcerer passed them.

Haruki's eyes gleamed as he beheld the pair. The great bat demon raised his head and addressed his followers.

"We have won a great victory here today. A victory that would not have been possible without my son Tomoko and the sorcerer Ladahlord. Because of them, we were able to rob our opponents of the element of surprise." Haruki met Tomoko's eyes."My son, words cannot express my pride for you. You are a credit to your home and family."

Tomoko bowed his head at his father's praise. "I was only doing what needed to be done, Father And it was Ladahlord who told of the attack in the first place."

"Yes." Haruki turned to stare at the sorcerer. "I had my reservations about you, Ladahlord. However, not only did you enable us to fight our enemies more effectively, your actions put an end to Noburu's dishonorable strategy. Henceforth, you, Ladahlord, are now and forever, a friend to all Kurosakis! You will always be welcome amongst us!"

The surrounding bat demons cheered at their leader's words. Ladahlord chuckled as he heard his name being chanted.

"Huh, and to think I never wanted to be popular."

Tomoko laughed. "For tonight, you will be!" The young demon nodded at his father's next words.

"We return to our home for a victory feast! Come, my friends, let us celebrate!"

Once again, the massive horde of bat demons took to the air. Tomoko remained on the ground with Ladahlord, watching them fly off.

"You'll be dining at the main table with Takashi, Father, and I."

"And that young female your brother was fighting alongside, no doubt." Ladahlord raised a knowing eyebrow at his friend.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Suzume. One of our best assassins."

"I think her next target is Takashi's heart."

"NNNEEEIIIIGGHHHHH!"

Both friends swung around to see the neighing sheep, still tied to the rock, glaring at them.

"Ladahlord, how long will that spell last?"

"Unless I remove it myself, it's permanent."

"Neeeiiiiggggghhh! Neeeiiigggghhhhh!"

"Oh, I'm afraid so," Ladahlord answered. "No nay-saying about this, I'm afraid."

"NEEEIIIIIGGGHHHHHHH!"

"My, but he doesn't listen, does he?"

"Hmmm." Tomoko reached out and severed the rope. "Go along then. I give you your life in this new shape. Though what people are going to say about a sheep like this, I have no idea."

The sheep glared at Tomoko, trying to nip the demon's hand. Tomoko lightly tapped the sheep's nose.

"Now now, none of that. I'm sparing you, after all. If I had Ladahlord change you back, I would be honor-bound to kill you and if you came with me now, the only place you'd be going is the roasting pit. Go, be happy with what you have now."

"NEEEIIIGGGHHHHHH!"

The transformed demon pawed at the ground and flicked its new stubby tail. Snorting, it skulked off to nibble grass, glaring daggers at Tomoko and Ladahlord all the while.

"Well, there's just no pleasing some people. Er, sheep." Ladahlord shrugged and set off after Tomoko.

"Probably just as well," the young demon answered. "Can you imagine eating a sheep that sounds like a horse and was, only this morning, a scorpion demon?"

"I'd prefer _not_ to imagine it, thank you. I'd like to enjoy my dinner."

The friends laughed as they left the battlefield behind in favor of a happier atmosphere. But though the Kurosakis had sustained few deaths that day, a greater loss was yet to come.


End file.
